


Chibs (Bref Double Form)

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: #TwelveSOAcharacters #Twelvepoeticforms
Kudos: 3





	Chibs (Bref Double Form)

Chibs - (Bref Double Form)

The Scot's aim is as true  
as the heart that beats within him.  
Leaving the moss of Ireland,  
for the California sun.

Though pieces of his heart were left  
behind, his soul remains inland.  
Immersed in the MC,  
navigating around the shite that's run

amuck. Eyes always open towards verity,  
amid complications that ensue.  
Never veering from the path,  
when all is said and done.

Now the President, he begins each day anew.  
With the gavel and clarity in his hand.


End file.
